1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating same and, more particularly, to a TCP (tape carrier package) structure and a method of fabricating same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the density of ICs increases, there is also a tendency for the number of wires in the semiconductor package to increase. Accordingly, there is a great demand for thinner and smaller semiconductor packages. Currently, the TAB (tape automated bonding) structure, which allows a semiconductor package to be made thinner than a flat package, is being developed and used in order to attempt the increased IC density on the substrate. A TAB-created package is known as a TCP, and permits high-density surface mounting. The TAB structure is adopted in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), for example.
However, there are limits in establishing high-density metal wiring even when the TCP is employed.
Single-layer wiring structures are also faced by wiring design (I/O terminal design) restrictions.